


他的

by ailuosha



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailuosha/pseuds/ailuosha
Summary: 脑热狗血产物abo设定筑巢的东哥会很可爱





	他的

情况比自己想的还要严重

即使今天谢金表演时收尾明显加快了速度，到家时依然是深夜了，踏进屋的一瞬间，扑面而来熟悉的浓郁奶香气息迅速将自己包裹，谢金暗自庆幸，还好提前服用了强效的抑制剂，否则在这种情况下，自己的意志力瞬间便会瓦解

谢金随着那气息一路踏着散落在地面的衣物，最终在房间的角落里，寻到了源头

在那一堆被堆积起的衣物围成的小圈子之中，男人几乎赤裸着身子，周身只有一件明显不是他尺寸宽大的底裤，面色潮红，不断呻吟着，头发被汗水打湿紧贴在额前，整个人蜷缩成一团，怀里紧紧搂着的是自己早起时刚刚脱下的衬衫

谢金叹了口气，走上前去，掌心覆上脚踝上那一小片纹身处，稍稍用力，试图将他从那堆衣物中拖出来

发情潮袭来，男人毫无招架之力，勉强反抗了几下依然被拖出了半个身子，远离了自己的地盘，男人似乎慌了心神，手脚并用地向原地爬去

谢金顺势俯身将他压在身下，将他禁锢在地面与自己身躯之间，动弹不得，男人感受到身上人熟悉的温度，呜咽了一声，身躯一阵颤栗，猛地回头看向他，眼睛湿漉漉的，染上了一片情欲，早已聚不齐焦

谢金看着他颤抖的嘴唇，一点一点挤出破碎的音节,嗓音沙哑得吓人  
“谢..爷...帮我...”

平日里挑眉都让人惧三分的主，此时此刻就像一只被驯养得乖巧的幼猫，奶声奶气地撒着娇求欢

谢金无视他的求助，低头去啃咬他脖颈处的软肉，直到触碰到那个肿胀发烫的凸起时，谢金犹豫了一下，继而用牙齿轻轻研磨起来，身下人不住地喘息着，声音甜蜜而粘腻

如果是按照往日，男人软着语气央求自己，又是这般可怜模样，他一定会将自己的凶器狠狠肏进男人湿软的肉穴，换来男人一声满足的呻吟

但今天，他不会了

男人见他只是不断挑逗自己，却迟迟不再有新的动作，身子的温度愈来愈热，身后那个隐秘的地方饥渴难耐，迫使着自己不断抬高臀部去摩擦谢金的下体，渴望着他的进入，不断收缩的内壁挤出粘稠的液体，顺着股逢流淌下来，湿了一地

谢金险些被他引诱得把持不住，咬了牙，在男人迷茫的注视下起了身，从怀中掏出一支盛满蓝色液体的注射器丢到男人身上，压抑着情欲轻轻开口

“东子，打完针，就会好起来的”

冰冷的注射器触碰到炙热的肌肤那一刻，男人终于在模糊的意识中找回一丝理智，直愣愣的看向谢金，半晌才喉咙中挤出一句

“为什么”

为什么？  
这句话该是自己问他吧  
明明当初是李鹤东用那双无辜的眸子恳求自己的，却也是他在自己落下那个吻时，抗拒着躲避  
即使成为不了李鹤东的恋人，他也愿意成为李鹤东的搭档、李鹤东的朋友、唯独不愿意成为只是解决他性欲的用具

长久以来，他与李鹤东保持着特殊的畸形关系，他总是准时出现在李鹤东发情潮来临的那一刻，赐予他无上快感，却又不能标记他，不能在他体内成结，甚至在他柔软的身体内留下自己的痕迹

他本可做一个只享受omega肉体的alpha  
但他不甘心，不甘心看到他所爱之人与他人成番  
身上沾染着陌生的信息素，甚至  
甚至生下一个拥有他们俩人血脉的孩子

如果非要有一个人来照顾李鹤东的后半生，  
为什么不能是自己

如果李鹤东真的不喜欢自己，为什么每次发情期都会找到自己；如果李鹤东真的厌烦自己，为什么会接受他台上那些调戏；如果他真的对自己没有感觉，为什么会拿自己的衣物来筑巢

但是如果他喜欢自己，为什么不让自己标记他

在李鹤东这里，谢金永远都没有选择  
所以这次的决定权，他依然交给李鹤东

李鹤东如同石雕呆在原地，谢金见状伏下身子，捉住李鹤东颤巍巍的手腕，将那支注射器亲手硬是塞进了他的掌中，一字一顿重复着

“这是抑制剂，打完针，你会好起来的”

李鹤东从未用过抑制剂，两人都清楚抑制剂对身体伤害极大，谢金也明确表示禁止他使用这类物品，从他开始进入发情期的那天起，谢金一直陪在他身边，无论何时何地，随叫随到

李鹤东喜欢谢金，是那种下了台也想跟他过一辈子的喜欢，他不是最好的捧哏，甚至可能不是最适合谢金的搭档，也许也不是最适合陪伴谢金走过后半生的那个人

毕竟，以谢金的条件，值得更好的

但是当他带着情热扑进谢金怀里的时候，谢金没有拒绝，他将自己交给谢金，享受着他的温柔和疼爱

但当情潮退去，李鹤东心中泛起酸楚  
他不知道谢金是怀着怎样的心情接受他的邀请

也许，只是对一个投怀送抱的廉价omega的施舍  
既然已经犯了错，就不能错上加错  
所以，他强忍着自己的情感拒绝了谢金的标记  
想着，终有一天，谢金会厌倦他这副身体，到那时，自己至少不会输的太过狼狈

只是他没想到，这一天来得如此之早

李鹤东强忍着体内躁动的情热，在谢金的注视下将针头对准自己的手臂，李鹤东内心苦笑，只要这一针下去，他和谢金就都解脱了

再针头即将落下的一刻，谢金将它夺了过去，李鹤东不解，抬头正对上谢金充斥着悲伤的双眼  
李鹤东的心像被人狠狠刺了一刀，疼得他落了泪

谢金那么爱他，怎么可能伤害他  
他本意只是想逼李鹤东一下，怎料他如此决绝，终究是心软收了手，却又见他哭泣的模样，忍不住想再试探一次

谢金晃动着手中的注射器，随后对准了自己的胳膊，李鹤东伸手去拦，却被他单手扣住脖颈压回了地面，那里是李鹤东的死穴，谢金是唯一知道这个秘密的人

李鹤东惊恐地看着他将浅蓝色的液体全部推进手臂，谢金的眼睛渐渐变得猩红，他听见谢金伏在他耳畔说道

“这不是抑制剂，而是催情剂，你有一分钟的时间逃出门，否则我会彻底标记你，不论你愿不愿意”  
谢金刻意加重了标记两个字

李鹤东知道，他是认真的  
他挣扎着起身，谢金没有拦他，特意侧过身子给他让出了一条路  
发情热还未散去，李鹤东脑袋浑浑噩噩，双腿肌肉酸胀着，只能扶着墙往门的方向移动，下身还穿着谢金的短裤，后穴不断分泌出粘稠的液体顺着大腿根流下，滴滴答答滴落了一路，而甜腻的奶香味随着他的移动愈来愈浓郁

意识开始模糊，他快要到极限了

几乎是在摸到门把手的一瞬间，李鹤东再次被按住了命门，身后一阵浓烈的气息向他袭来，侵入到他的五脏六腑，强大的压迫感抽去了他全部的力量，使他整个身子瘫软下来

他听见头顶传了谢金沙哑的嗓音  
饱含着情欲，和不可抗拒的诱惑  
“时间到了”

大量信息素瞬间爆发，弥漫了整个屋子  
而包裹着自己的是他再熟悉不过的信息素  
属于谢金独有的信息素

谢金一直都是个极其温柔的人，但他的信息素却极具反差性，就像谁也无法想象，社会东的信息素是甜甜的奶味，若不是李鹤东亲身经历过，很难想象，谢金的信息素是极具攻击性质的，香烟的味道

而且，是李鹤东最常抽的一款  
炫赫门

尼古丁的味道透过透过肺叶入了血，彻底与李鹤东融为了一体，李鹤东再无反抗的可能

谢金将他按在身下，整个人贴了上来，用一种极其暧昧又具有攻击性的姿势压制着他，强烈的烟味突然侵入，纵使是尝惯了烟味儿的李鹤东也被呛得眼角渗出了泪水，几乎是咬着牙扭头向谢金吼着  
“你他妈别后悔”

“死都不后悔”

伴随着浓烈烟味侵入李鹤东身体的，还有谢金坚硬炙热的肉刃，这是唯一一次谢金没有为他进行任前戏，没有亲吻亦没有爱抚，只有野蛮得挺入，就像是野兽的交合，但李鹤东的肉穴早已为迎接他的进入做好了充足准备

他是那样急不可耐的想要占据这具身体

在谢金粗壮的阴茎填满狭小温热的肉洞时，李鹤东发出了一声满足的低吟，他的腰肢随着谢金抽插的频率不断摆动，贪吃的小嘴不断收缩着，几乎想要将这个肉刃连同囊袋都吞了进去，谢金揉了揉他挺翘的屁股，示意他放松，伸手蹂躏起他胸前早已挺立的乳头，指尖只是轻轻划过便引起身下人一阵颤栗，俯身沿着他的脊椎向下落下一个个吻痕，湿滑的舌头贴上了浅浅的腰窝，用舌尖描绘起它的形状，李鹤东呻吟瞬间变了调

对于李鹤东身上所有的敏感点，谢金异常熟稔，他不断攻击着李鹤东身上脆弱敏感的部位，从而欣赏他因自己而意乱情迷的模样  
谢金知道，李鹤东要被自己肏熟了

谢金纤细的手指顺着坚硬的乳头划下，最终落在李鹤东两腿间早已抬头的性器上，快速撸动着，前后夹击的刺激让李鹤东几乎要交代到谢金手中，即将攀上巅峰的一刻，谢金突然松开了手

李鹤东来不及反应，身后的人加大了撞击的幅度，他只能仰起脖子，随着谢金粗暴的操弄发出令人脸红的喘息声，最终李鹤东被肏到失了神，仅仅靠着后穴高潮了

李鹤东还沉溺于高潮的余热之中，整个身子像从水中捞出来一般，湿透了，而谢金的性器还埋在他的体内，丝毫没有软下去的意思

谢金将他翻了过来，俯身啃咬起他凸起的喉结，让李鹤东产生一种被捕获的错觉  
随后他听见谢金满是情欲的声音钻进了他的耳朵

“我要标记你了”

李鹤东没有反驳  
他默许了

之后的事情李鹤东记不太清了，他只模糊的记得谢金的东西在他体内不断膨胀，那一股股炙热的精液涌入他的生殖腔，他想要逃跑却被牢牢困在谢金怀里，直到那玩意在根部成了结堵在自己红肿的穴口，谢金在自己的呻吟声中狠狠咬住了脖颈的腺体，自己陷入无尽的高潮之中，当他回过神时，早已被彻彻底底地标记了

现在，李鹤东是属于他的omega了

他一个人的

李鹤东窝在谢金怀里，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋垂了下来，像是犯了错误似的，半天才发传出小小的声音  
“你值得更好的”

谢金听罢，愣了一下，嘴角不自觉上扬  
原来，这就是他一直拒绝自己的原因  
谢金笑着，伸手揉了揉他凌乱的头发，在他额头落下一吻，声音温柔得不可思议

【你就是最好的】

end


End file.
